Глобализация
250 px|thumb|[[Макдональдс в Гонконге]] Глобализация — процесс всемирной экономической, политической, культурной и религиозной интеграции и унификации. Глобализация представляет собой процесс изменения структуры мирового хозяйства, совсем недавно понимаемого как совокупность национальных хозяйств, связанных друг с другом системой международного разделения труда, экономических и политических отношений, включения в мировой рынок и тесное переплетение экономик на основе транснационализации и регионализации. На этой базе происходит формирование единой мировой сетевой рыночной экономики — геоэкономики и её инфраструктуры, разрушение национального суверенитета государств, являвшихся главными действующими лицами международных отношений на протяжении многих веков. Процесс глобализации есть следствие эволюции государственно оформленных рыночных систем''Новикова И. В.'' Глобализация, государство и рынок: ретроспектива и перспектива взаимодействия. Мн.: Акад. упр. При Президенте Респ. Беларусь, 2009. Основным следствием этого является мировое разделение труда, миграция (и, как правило, концентрация) в масштабах всей планеты капитала, рабочей силы, производственных ресурсов, стандартизация законодательства, экономических и технологических процессов, а также сближение и слияние культур разных стран. Это объективный процесс, который носит системный характер, то есть охватывает все сферы жизни общества. В результате глобализации мир становится более связанным и более зависимым от всех его субъектов. Происходит как увеличение количества общих для группы государств проблем, так и расширение числа и типов интегрирующихся субъектов''Гринин Л. Е.'' Глобализация и национальный суверенитет. История и современность. № 1-2005. С. 6-31.. Взгляды на истоки глобализации являются дискуссионными. Историки рассматривают этот процесс как один из этапов развития капитализма. Экономисты ведут отсчёт от транснационализации финансовых рынков. Политологи делают упор на распространение демократических организаций. Культурологи связывают проявление глобализации с вестернизацией культуры, включая американскую экономическую экспансию. Имеются информационно-технологические подходы к объяснению процессов глобализации. Различается политическая и экономическая глобализация. В качестве субъекта глобализации выступает регионализация, дающая мощный кумулятивный эффект формирования мировых полюсов экономического и технологического развития''Дергачев В. А.'' Глобалистика. — М.: ЮНИТИ-ДАНА, 2005. ISBN 5-238-00957-7. Вместе с тем, происхождение самого слова «глобализация» указывает на то, что ведущую роль в данном процессе играет бурный рост международной торговли, происходящий на тех или иных исторических этапах. Впервые слово «глобализация» (в значении «интенсивная международная торговля») употреблял Карл Маркс, который в одном из писем Энгельсу конца 1850-х гг. писал: «Теперь мировой рынок существует на самом деле. С выходом Калифорнии и Японии на мировой рынок глобализация свершилась»''Аттали Ж.'' Карл Маркс. Мировой дух. М., 2008, с.192. На эту же ведущую роль международной торговли в процессах глобализации указывает и тот факт, что предыдущая глобализация, начавшаяся в эпоху Маркса, закончилась в 1930-е годы, после того как все развитые страны перешли к политике жёсткого протекционизма, что вызвало резкое свёртывание международной торговли. История thumb|225px|1899 год. Карта подводных [[телеграфных кабелей компании Cable & Wireless Worldwide.]] Некоторые черты глобализации проявились уже в эпоху античности (Александр Македонский). Так, Римская империя утвердила свою гегемонию над Средиземноморьем, что привело к глубокому переплетению различных культур и появлению межрегионального разделения труда в Средиземноморье. Истоки глобализации находятся в XII—XIII вв., когда одновременно с началом развития рыночных (капиталистических) отношений в Западной Европе''Herlihy D.'' The Economy of Traditional Europe. Journal of Economic History, 1971, Vol. 31, No. 1, p. 160 (http://www.shpl.ru) начался бурный рост европейской торговли и формирование «европейской мировой экономики» (в соответствии с определением Валлерстайна). После некоторого спада в XIV—XV вв. этот процесс продолжился в XVI—XVII вв.Wallerstein I. The Modern World-System. Capitalist Agriculture and the Origins of the European World-Economy in the Sixteenth Century. New York, 1974, pp.18-80 (http://www.shpl.ru) В эти столетия устойчивый экономический рост в Европе сочетался с успехами в мореплавании и географическими открытиями. В результате португальские и испанские торговцы распространились по всему миру и занялись колонизацией Америки. В XVII веке Голландская Ост-Индская компания, торговавшая со многими азиатскими странами, стала первой подлинной межнациональной компанией. В XIX веке быстрая индустриализация привела к росту торговли и инвестиций между европейскими державами, их колониями и США. В этот период несправедливая торговля с развивающимися странами носила характер империалистической эксплуатации. В первые десятилетия XX века процессы глобализации продолжались, чему не смогла помешать даже Первая мировая война. В целом за период с 1815 г. по 1914 г. объёмы совокупного экспорта стран Европы выросли приблизительно в 40 раз. Но рост международной торговли продолжался и в 1920-е годы, когда произошла даже некоторая либерализация внешней торговли западноевропейских стран. Резкий обвал международной торговли и свертывание глобализации произошли в 1930-е годы, после начала Великой депрессии и введения ведущими западными державами в 1930—1931 гг. высоких импортных пошлин.Cambridge Economic History of Europe, Cambridge, 1989, Vol. VIII, pp. 1, 90-91 После Второй мировой войны глобализация возобновилась в ускоренном темпе. Ей способствовали улучшения в технологии, которые привели к быстрым морским, железнодорожным и воздушным перевозкам, а также доступности международной телефонной связи. Устранением барьеров для международной торговли с 1947 года занималось Генеральное соглашение по тарифам и торговле (GATT) — серия соглашений между основными капиталистическими и развивающимися странами. Но действительный прорыв в этом направлении произошёл после «Кеннеди-раунда» (серии международных конференций в рамках GATT в 1964—1967 гг.). Как пишет экономический историк П. Байрох, «в Западной Европе действительная либерализация торговли произошла после Кеннеди-раунда».Cambridge Economic History of Europe, Cambridge, 1989, Vol. VIII, p. 94 В 1995 году 75 участников GATT образовали Всемирную торговую организацию (ВТО). Имеются также крупные региональные зоны экономической интеграции. В 1992 году Европейский союз стал единым экономическим пространством после заключения Маастрихтских соглашений. Это пространство предусматривает отмену таможенных пошлин, свободное движения труда и капитала, а также единую денежную систему на основе евро. Менее тесная интеграция наблюдается между участниками Североамериканской зоны свободной торговли: США, Канадой и Мексикой. Большинство бывших советских республик вступили после его распада в Содружество Независимых Государств, обеспечивающее элементы общего экономического пространства. Политика и управление Глобализация тесно связана с процессом централизации субъектов управления (централизации власти). В политике глобализация заключается в ослаблении национальных государств и способствует изменению и сокращению их суверенитета. Наблюдается процесс трансформации национальных государств в постсовременные. С одной стороны, это происходит из-за того, что современные государства делегируют всё больше полномочий влиятельным международным организациям, таким как Организация Объединённых Наций, Всемирная торговая организация, Европейский союз, НАТО, МВФ и Мировой Банк. С другой стороны, за счёт сокращения государственного вмешательства в экономику и снижения налогов увеличивается политическое влияние предприятий (особенно крупных транснациональных корпораций). Из-за более лёгкой миграции людей и свободного перемещения капиталов за границу также уменьшается власть государств по отношению к своим гражданам. В XXI веке наряду с процессом глобализации происходит процесс регионализации, то есть регион оказывает всё большее влияние на состояние системы международных отношений в качестве фактора, происходит изменение соотношения между глобальным и региональными составляющими мировой политики, а также усиливается влияние региона на внутренние дела государства. Причём регионализация становится характерной не только для государств с федеративной формой устройства, но и для унитарных государств, для целых континентов и частей света. Наглядным примером регионализации является Европейский союз, где естественное развитие процесса регионализации привело к выработке концепции «Европы регионов», отражающей возросшее значение регионов и имеющей целью определить их место в ЕС. Были созданы такие организации как Ассамблея европейских регионов, а также Комитет регионов. Проблемы глобальной политики решаются в основном двумя клубами, такими как: Большая восьмёрка и Большая двадцатка; причём второй касается в основном экономических проблем. Экономика Глобализация экономики — одна из закономерностей мирового развития. Неизмеримо возросшая по сравнению с интеграцией взаимозависимость экономик различных стран связана с формированием экономического пространства, где отраслевая структура, обмен информацией и технологиями, география размещения производительных сил определяются с учётом мировой конъюнктуры, а экономические подъёмы и спады приобретают планетарные масштабы. Растущая глобализация экономики выражается в резком увеличении масштабов и темпов перемещения капиталов, опережающем росте международной торговли по сравнению с ростом ВВП, возникновением круглосуточно работающих в реальном масштабе времени мировых финансовых рынков. Созданные за последние десятилетия информационные системы неизмеримо усилили способность финансового капитала к быстрому перемещению, что содержит в себе, по крайней мере, потенциально, способность к разрушению устойчивых экономических систем. Глобализация экономики — сложный и противоречивый процесс. С одной стороны, она облегчает хозяйственное взаимодействие между государствами, создаёт условия для доступа стран к передовым достижениям человечества, обеспечивает экономию ресурсов, стимулирует мировой прогресс. С другой, глобализация ведёт к негативным последствиям: закреплению периферийной модели экономики, потере своих ресурсов странами, не входящими в «золотой миллиард». Глобализация распространяет конкурентную борьбу на всех участников, в том числе на слабые страны, что приводит к разорению малого бизнеса, снижению уровня жизни населения и др. Сделать положительный эффект глобализации доступным максимальному числу стран, и при этом смягчить негативные последствия — одна из декларируемых целей международной политики. ВТО констатирует, что последние десятилетия объём мировой торговли растёт значительно быстрее, чем всё мировое производствоЭлектронная библиотека Гуманитарного института — Гуманитарный институт (г. Москва). Так, за 1950—2000 гг. мировая торговля выросла в 20 раз, а производство — в 6 раз. В 1999 г. общий объём экспорта составил 26,4 % от мирового производства по сравнению с 8 % в 1950 г. Культура Для культурной глобализации характерно сближение деловой и потребительской культуры между разными странами мира и рост международного общения. С одной стороны, это приводит к популяризации отдельных видов национальной культуры по всему миру. С другой стороны, популярные международные культурные явления могут вытеснять национальные или превращать их в интернациональные. Многие это расценивают как утрату национальных культурных ценностей и борются за возрождение национальной культуры. Современные кинофильмы выходят на экраны одновременно во многих странах мира, книги переводятся и становятся популярными у читателей из разных стран. Огромную роль в культурной глобализации играет повсеместное распространение Интернета. Кроме того, с каждым годом всё большее распространение получает международный туризм. Результаты исследования World Values Survey, в котором были проанализированы 65 стран и 75 % мирового населения, показали, что основные культурные ценности сохраняются, несмотря на глобализацию. Более того, традиционные ценности, изменённые под влиянием глобализации и модернизации, могут восстанавливаться . Американизация Глобализация нередко отождествляется с американизацией, что связано с усилившимся во второй половине XX века влиянием США в мире. Голливуд выпускает бо́льшую часть фильмов для мирового проката. В США берут своё начало мировые корпорации: Microsoft, Intel, AMD, Coca-Cola, Apple, Procter&Gamble, Pepsi и многие другие. McDonald’s из-за своей распространённости в мире стала своеобразным символом глобализации. Сравнивая цены в разных странах на бутерброд BigMac из местного ресторана McDonald’s, журналом The Economist анализируется покупательная способность разных валют (индекс Биг-Мака). Несмотря на то, что McDonald’s часто символизирует глобализацию, при ближайшем рассмотрении меню этих закусочных учитывает местные обычаи и очень часто включает множество самых разных местных блюд. Например, в Гонконге это Сёгунбургер (терияки из свинины с салатом на булочке с кунжутом), в Индии — Макалу Тиккибургер, вегетарианский бургер с картофелем, горохом и специями, МакШаверма в Израиле, МакАрабиа в Саудовской Аравии и так далее. Таким же образом поступают и многие другие международные корпорации, например, Coca-Cola . Однако в глобализацию вносят свой вклад и другие страны. Например, один из символов глобализации — IKEA — появилась в Швеции. Популярная служба мгновенных сообщений ICQ впервые была выпущена в Израиле, а известная программа для IP-телефонии Skype была разработана эстонскими программистами.Skype — A Baltic Success Story Глобальное общество С начала XXI века в мировом научном сообществе становится всё более популярной концепция глобального общества (global society), с точки зрения которой все люди Земли являются гражданами единого глобального общества, которое состоит из множества локальных обществ отдельных стран мира. Эта концепция значительно упрощает рассмотрение процессов глобализации, которые в этом случае превращаются в обычные общественные преобразования в рамках глобального общества. Идеи глобального общества высказывались древнегреческим мыслителем Диогеном, он использовал понятие космополит, то есть гражданин мира или гражданин космополии (общества мира). В мировоззрении жителей Китая, Средней Азии, Монгольской империи Чингисхана, важное место занимала идея Поднебесной — всей Земли (под Небом) и человеческого общества, существующего на её просторах. В последнее время теорию глобального общества активно развивал И. ВаллерстайнТеория глобального общества И. Валлерстайна — схема. Критика Глобализацию критикуют не только антиглобалисты и некоторые политики (например, Уго Чавес), но также ряд экономистов и учёных. Например, известный экономист Джозеф Стиглиц написал несколько книг, в которых содержится острая критика ряда современных тенденций глобализации. Стиглиц доказывает на многочисленных фактах и примерах, что они разрушают промышленность, способствуют росту безработицы, нищеты, тормозят научно-технический прогресс и усугубляют экологическую катастрофу на планете. Он критикует политику глобальных институтов: ВТО, МВФ, — которые, по его мнению, используют глобализацию и её идеологию (свободная торговля, свободный доступ к сырьевым ресурсам, мировое патентное право, использование в качестве мировых валют «бумажных» доллара и евро, вмешательство международных институтов во внутреннюю политику и т. д.) в интересах нескольких наиболее развитых государств, в ущерб большинству стран на планете''Stiglitz J.'' Globalization and its Discontents. London, 2002; Stiglitz J. Making Globalization Work. London, 2006. Также обращается внимание на то, что глобализация, характеризующаяся либерализацией торговых потоков и потоков капитала, усиливает международную конкуренцию. Чтобы выиграть конкурентную борьбу, представители бизнеса начинают требовать от своих государств упростить трудовое законодательство, утверждая, что слишком жесткое трудовое законодательство не отвечает требованиям глобализации, для которой нужен гибкий рынок труда. Это приводит к «гонке на дно», то есть к тому, что права трудящихся в развитых странах становятся менее защищенными.Рабочее движение после глобализации: есть ли у него будущее?. В развитых странах наблюдается тенденция превращения ранее гарантированных трудовых отношений в негарантированные и незащищенные, что включает такие виды занятости как подрядная работа, трудовой контракт на ограниченный срок, занятость на неполное рабочее время при малых или вообще отсутствующих социальных гарантиях, мнимо самостоятельный труд, работа по вызову и т. д. В связи с этим говорят о прекариате.Global Action Against Precarious Work International Metalworkers’ Federation (IMF) 2007 Некоторые авторы указывают на то, что глобализация способствует падению рождаемости''Кузовков Ю.'' Глобализация и спираль истории. М., 2010, часть 2. Другие утверждают, что глобализация используется США как инструмент для ослабления или уничтожения своих геополитических противников''Платонов О., Райзеггер Г.'' Почему погибнет Америка: взгляд с Востока и Запада. М., 2008, часть III. Третьи указывают, что глобализация способствует росту спекулятивной экономики, монополизации производства и сбыта товаров и перераспределению богатства в пользу небольшой группы людей («мирового правящего класса»)Харви Д. Краткая история неолиберализма. Актуальное прочтение. М., 2007, с. 46-51, 159, 206—220; Кузовков Ю. Мировая история коррупции. М., 2010, глава XX. В то время как сторонники глобализации утверждают, что все современные процессы и связанные с ними негативные явления имеют естественный характер и ими невозможно управлять, критики глобализации, наоборот, убеждены, что крупные государства в состоянии значительно уменьшить негативное влияние последней. По их мнению, это может быть достигнуто посредством разумной протекционистской политики во всех областях: в области внешней торговли, движения капиталов, иммиграции, — а также посредством реформы мировой валютной системы. Альтернативой современной глобальной экономике, по их мнению, может стать образование 10-20 национальных или региональных экономик («зон свободной торговли»), которые должны быть защищены от негативного влияния глобальной экономики посредством протекционизма и золотого (или «сырьевого») стандарта как основы установления валютных курсов. Некоторые исследователи (Д.Стиглиц, Н.Хомский) призывают не отождествлять глобализацию как многоплановый и объективный процесс с её неолиберальным вариантом, навязываемым миру транснациональными корпорациями, ориентированными на достижение максимальной прибыли и увеличение разрыва между развитыми и развивающимися странами, и предлагают в рамках Всемирного социального форума другую концепцию глобализации (в отличие от антиглобалистов, борющихся против глобализации вообще), направленную на уменьшение власти международного капитала и достижение большей социальной справедливости в мире (Альтерглобализм, en:Alter-globalization)Bricmont J. Humanitarian Imperialism. Using Human Rights to Sell the War, NY, 2006Matthew, Stephen. Alter-Globalism as Counter-Hegemony: Evaluating the 'postmodern Prince', In:'Globalizations', √6(4), 17 December, 2009, pp.483-498 См. также Примечания Литература * * * * Ссылки * Доллар без глобализации — деньги на ветер * * Век глобализации новый журнал, публикации которого посвящены различным аспектам глобализации * Глобализация и бедность * Глобализация и рост благосостояния * Джеймс Гэлбрейт. «Кризис глобализации» * Джозеф Стиглиц. «В тени глобализации» * * * * * * Индур Гоклани. «Улучшая состояние мира» * * * * * * * * * * Лоуренс Клейн. «Глобализация: вызов национальным экономикам» * Мифы о глобализации * Майкл Паренти. «Как богатство создает бедность во всем мире» * * * Подборка статей о глобализации * «Проблемы глобализации» — библиографический список по теме * * * * * * * * * * B. Ollman «How to take an exam and remake the world», Montreal: Black Rose Books. Spring, 200l * Макроэволюция Мир-Системы и цивилизаций * Генезис и трансформации Мир-Системы * * Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Философия истории Категория:Экономические термины Категория:Мировая экономика